La petite boîte blanche
by SHLuu
Summary: Cinq mois et dix-huit jours depuis la Chute. Celle du Reichenbach. Sherlock a abandonné John de la manière la plus égoïste qui soit. Il est à nouveau seul face à ses cauchemars.


Hello ! En cette période de fête et un jour seulement avant la sortie de la troisième saison de Sherlock, j'ai décidé d'apporter ma contribution au fandom (enfin !). Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mais c'est teeeellement compliqué d'écrire sur Sherlock (et je crois ne pas être la seule à le penser ...). Cette série est tellement subtile, inelligente et brillante ! Enfin bref, trève de blabla ...

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes ainsi que tout son univers appartiennent au grand Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Moffat et Gatiss ont merveilleusement repris ces récits et je les en remercie chaque jour.

Rating : T (pour tout les "putin" de John ... je voulais faire là un petit hommage à notre Martin qui dit "fuck" comme il respire, haha)

Résumé : Cinq mois et dix-huit jours depuis la Chute. Celle du Reichenbach. Sherlock a abandonné John de la manière la plus égoïste qui soit. Il est à nouveau seul face à ses cauchemars.

* * *

« _Non … Sherlock !_ »

Le docteur John Watson s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit trop dur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front prématurément ridé. Sa respiration était saccadée. Sa bouche était sèche. Ses mains, moites et tremblantes. Il serra les poings plusieurs fois, tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Il se releva en position assise sur son lit une place en expirant par à-coups. Ses yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité de la pièce, finirent par discerner la boîte de médicaments posée sur le bureau en face de son lit.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. Deux heure vingt-six. Il fixa de nouveau la petite boîte blanche sur le bureau. C'est ce qui allait encore une fois le sauver. Il devait prendre ces somnifères ou il n'arriverait plus à dormir de la nuit. Pourtant il tentait petit à petit de s'en priver. Prendre deux comprimés tous les jours c'était trop, il le savait. Il était médecin après tout. Mais ces pilules blanches l'aidaient. Un sommeil profond jusqu'à sept heure. Une nuit calme. Non-agitée par des cauchemars incessants.

Les cauchemars avait repris il y a quelques mois, changeant toutefois de sujet. Il y a un an il revoyait les massacres de la guerre, sentait à nouveau l'odeur de la terre sèche et de la poudre, se retrouvait allongé parmi les cadavres de ses compagnons, ses mains tremblantes sur son arme à chaque nouveau tir. Aujourd'hui ses rêves étaient constitués d'un toit d'hôpital, de pavés rougis par du sang rouge cramoisi et d'un regard bleu, profond, intelligent mais éteint à tout jamais.

Il revoyait encore et encore la Chute. Celle du Reichenbach. _Sa_ chute. _Son_ suicide. Quel égoïste ! Quel putain d'égoïste ! Chaque nuit sans somnifères était un supplice. Une torture. Tout ça à cause de _lui_ … c'était de_ sa_ faute. Entièrement.

John s'extirpa du lit d'hôtel sur lequel il dormait depuis cinq mois et dix-huit jours. Ses pieds rencontrèrent la moquette rêche et abîmée. Il se releva, titubant un moment. Sa jambe droite, boitante, ne le portait plus … comme autrefois. Comme à son retour d'Afghanistan. Son syndrome post-traumatique était revenu sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Sans prendre sa canne, il se dirigeât en claudiquant jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain de sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière en clignant des yeux. Il s'aspergeât le visage d'eau fraiche, éliminant d'un même coup la sueur et les larmes. Depuis la Chute, la vie l'avait quitté. Il avait perdu toute notion d'amusement et de bonheur. Sa psy lui disait de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale. Mais comment vivre normalement après avoir vécu des mois durant en _sa_ compagnie ? C'était … ennuyant. « C'est le mot qu'il aurait utilisé s'il était encore là » se dit John avec nostalgie.

Mais il n'était plus là. Il fallait faire un trait sur le passé et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pour commencer, John avait quitté Baker Street. Quelques jours après _son_ enterrement, il était revenu pour faire ses valises et annoncer à Mme Hudson son départ. Elle avait pleuré. Elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de compagnie, qu'une épreuve si dure ne se vivait pas seul, mais il était quand même parti. Il avait ensuite cherché un hôtel pas trop cher et avait regardé passer les jours avec la même constante et ennuyante monotonie.

Et _lui_ … Sherlock, cet égoïste n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts comme John lui avait demandé devant la tombe. Ce n'était pas possible. Avoir été un personnage si complexe et extraordinaire de son vivant et ne pas être capable de faire un petit miracle après sa mort …

John sortit de la salle de bain, un gobelet rempli d'eau à la main en s'appuyant contre les murs. Cette putain de jambe ! Quand est-ce qu'elle allait lui laisser un peu de répit ? « Jamais bien sûr … à moins qu'un miracle se produise » pensa le médecin. Il s'approcha du petit bureau. Il était d'un bois clair de mauvaise qualité et était bancal. Il n'y avait rien dessus excepté son ordinateur qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des mois et la petite boîte de somnifères. De manière générale, cette chambre était plus qu'impersonnelle. Elle l'était encore plus que le petit studio qu'il avait habité quelques mois après son retour d'Afghanistan. A croire que de voir votre meilleur ami se suicider devant vos yeux était encore plus douloureux que de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule.

John attrapa la boîte blanche, dévissa le bouchon et fit tomber deux comprimés dans le creux de sa main. Il les fixa attentivement en réfléchissant. Il réfléchissait trop ce soir. C'était mauvais. Un troisième comprimé rejoignît les deux premiers. Trois ce soir. Pour compenser, il ne prendrait qu'un seul demain. Enfin … cela allait dépendre du nombre de fois qu'il entendrait le crâne de son meilleur ami se fracasser contre le sol dans ses cauchemars de la nuit prochaine.

Gobant les trois comprimés en même temps et buvant d'une traite son gobelet d'eau, le médecin décida de faire les cent pas dans sa misérable petite chambre d'hôtel, à la fois pour faire travailler sa jambe et pour laisser les médicaments agir. Dans quelques minutes, il serait plongé dans un sommeil nu, sans cauchemars et ce jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il irait se coucher.

Le docteur Watson passait et repassait devant la fenêtre. Son ombre se découpait avec poésie dans la lumière tamisée de sa chambre d'hôtel. Un homme, debout sous un réverbère, regardait sans se lasser cette silhouette qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Même cinq mois après l'avoir quitté, l'homme se rappelait du détail de chacun de ses muscles lorsqu'il se mouvait, de chacun des plis de son visage lorsqu'il était inquiet, de chacune des intonations de sa voix lorsqu'il était énervé.

L'homme était d'une intelligence incomparable et d'une dextérité d'esprit inhumaine. Il avait d'ailleurs pour habitude de ne garder dans sa mémoire que les informations les plus importantes. Et la couleur exacte des yeux du médecin ou encore sa façon de marcher en boitillant lorsqu'il était encore endormi faisaient parties de ces informations-là.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de son ami se diriger vers la partie gauche de sa chambre – là où se trouvait le lit – et lorsque la lumière s'éteignît. John était parti se coucher, l'homme avait pu l'observer quelques temps ce soir pour la dernière fois. Sa « mission » était remplie, il pouvait retourner préparer ses affaires dès le lendemain il partait pour l'Indonésie, s'éloignant de l'agitation de Londres et s'apprêtant à démanteler le réseau d'un certain James Moriarty. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la fenêtre de John.

« _Patience John, d'ici quelques temps ça sera à nouveau toi et moi contre le reste du monde_ » murmura l'homme en s'éloignant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Et voilà mes p'tits chats ! C'est court, mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher en écrivant plus ...

Je suis ouverte à toute review. Allez-y, dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de savoir.

See you soon !


End file.
